Por quê me ignora?
by Amecake
Summary: O albino ficou corado, era a primeira vez no dia que Rin lhe dirigia sem um tom aborrecido, naquele momento, estando ali em um local sagrado e ao pôr do sol, o mais novo não pode deixar de agarrar aquela oportunidade que mais lhe lembrava uma cena perfeita de mangá romântico. Aquela poderia ser sua unica chance.


p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"As férias tinham terminado./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"Embora todos os alunos estivessem se lamentando pelo fim dos passeios ao shopping, das tardes na praia admirando as pessoas com roupa de banho e de ficar horas de bobeira na frente do computador até de madrugada, havia um aluno em especial que mal esperava para voltar aos estudos. Tudo para poder ficar ao lado daquele de quem gostava tanto./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Rin-senpai!/p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"Do portão da academia, Nitori gritou e acenou para Rin que vinha andando tranquilamente pela rua, o ruivo estava acompanhado de sua irmã e ambos conversavam sobre algo de forma enérgica./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Já disse para parar! _ Falou o ruivo para a garota que continuava a insistir em algo./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Mas você devia ir! Seu idiota insensível!_ Berrou Gou enervada, ela deu um tapa nas costas de Rin antes de ir embora para sua escola./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Nossa, sua irmã estava mesmo irritada, senpai. Aconteceu algo?/p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"Rin não respondeu, ele apenas emitiu um som parecido com um grunhido e continuou andando para dentro da escola. Nitori não se importou tanto em ser ignorado, Rin sempre o ignorava quando ficava de mal humor./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;""Queria saber quando você está de bom humor, senpai. Assim ficaria fácil falar com você" Pensou o albino um tanto entristecido, já tinha dias que pensava em como confessar-se para Rin, mas nunca conseguia uma boa oportunidade, pois o outro sempre parecia estar incomodado e de mal humor. "Mas hoje será diferente! Eu vou dizer! Sim, hoje eu vou conseguir!"./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"–-/p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"Durante o resto do dia, Nitori tentou e se esforçou avidamente para conseguir um momento sozinho com Rin, mas em todas a suas tentativas, algo acontecia. Estando sozinho no terraço, ele podia gritar e se debater sem se preocupar com alguém ouvindo seus lamentos. "O que estou fazendo de errado!?" Nitori tentava entender aonde estavam seus erros em todas as tentativas./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"A primeira tentativa ocorreu na sala de aula./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Senpai, eu...! _ Ele foi impedido de terminar a frase, pois alguém abriu a porta e esta bateu em seu rosto./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"A segunda tentativa foi no clube./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Senpai, sabe que...! _ Ele foi interrompido por um novato que queria falar com Rin./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"A terceira, a quarta e a quinta tiveram os mesmos resultados, apenas mudando o lugar e a pessoa que roubava a atenção de Rin. Algo que Nitori pode notar em todos os casos foi o fato do ruivo nunca estar claramente interessado nele, era como se nem reparasse que tinha algo para lhe dizer./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Senpai, por quê sempre me ignora e prioriza os outros? _ Nitori se perguntava ao baixar a cabeça entre os joelhos, ainda não estava tendo o bom retorno às aulas que desejava./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"–-/p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"No último período da manhã, a equipe de natação se reuniu no ginásio para treinar um pouco, após o aquecimento, todos foram para o chuveiro. Nitori não se aproximou muito de Rin durante esse tempo, iria lhe pedir para conversarem mais tarde, sozinhos, e por isso queria lhe dar um espaço antes de partir para ofensiva./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Ei, Matsuoka-senpai./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"Um novato loiro se aproximou do ruivo que não pareceu muito contente com aquilo. Nitori estava ouvindo tudo do outro lado dos armários./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_O que é?/p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"O novato se intimidou com o tom irritado do ruivo, mas continuou falando./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Nós, os rapazes e eu, notamos que você anda muito distraído hoje e queríamos saber, se não for muito atrevimento, se tem algo haver com.../p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Não, não tem, agora me deixem em paz! _ Rin bateu a porta do seu armário antes de sair dali e se dirigir para piscina, mas antes virou-se para os demais e deixou claro _ Parem de ficar perguntando sobre isso! Se querem ir, vão, mas não me obriguem ou fiquem me irritando com isso!/p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"Nitori ficou curioso, do quê estavam falando? Ao perguntar para um dos colegas, não obteve resposta. Todos se vestiram e foram para a piscina rapidamente, o deixando para trás com suas duvidas./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"–-/p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Rin-senpai! Vamos até o templo hoje, eu gostaria de comprar amuletos de boa sorte para o próximo torneiro para nós! _ O albino falou tão rápido que era assustador, no entanto, Rin não pareceu assustado, nem surpreso com o pedido./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"Eles estavam voltando da escola, a rua estava vazia e logo iria anoitecer, mas como estavam perto do templo, Nitori quis aproveitar tal chance, esta poderia ser sua última. O ruivo coçou a nuca e gemeu antes de mudar seu rumo repentinamente. Ele estava indo para o templo, isso deixou o albino muito alegre. "Consegui! Consegui sua atenção!" comemorou internamente enquanto acompanhava o senpai, tentando andar lado a lado com ele./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"Durante a subida da escadaria até o templo, o mais novo ficou comentando sobre como ele estava feliz por estarem novamente no mesmo dormitório, pelo regresso às aulas e rever os amigos./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Parece que passei uma eternidade sem vê-los, mas fiquei muito contente por voltar e... Mais ainda por te ver, Rin-senpai. _ O tom de voz de Nitori foi abaixando conforme andava pela entrada principal./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"Aquele era um local sagrado, tinha que mostrar respeito ao pisar naquele solo. Nitori se separou de Rin por um momento para ir até o mural de pedidos onde também ficavam os amuletos. O ruivo não lhe respondeu, devia estar de mal humor ainda, ele continuou andando pelo lugar enquanto o albino estava ocupado./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Vejamos, amuleto de boa sorte, amuleto de boa sorte, não tem? Como não? Rin-senpai, você viu isso? Eles não tem mais... Rin-senpai?/p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"Ele não estava mais ali, Nitori se preocupou, mas logo lembrou que o mais velho tinha ido para os fundos do templo e foi atrás dele, se deteve um pouco antes de passar pelo portal dos fundos, aquele lugar era onde mantinham os falecidos, apenas o vento que vinha daquela direção já lhe deixava tenso. Nitori viu vários túmulos de mármore e alguns apenas de espaços floridos atrás do templo, eram fileiras e fileiras dispostas no revelo inclinado, era uma paisagem linda e tocante ao mesmo tempo, o que era triste e sombrio de outro lado./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Rin-senpai! _ Chamou, não muito alto, não queria incomodar ninguém ali. "Como se pudessem reclamar. Desculpem, perdão pelo desrespeito" Até mesmo eu seus pensamentos o albino temia uma punição divina por tal brincadeira./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"Demorou para encontrar o ruivo, ele estava no alto do monte, sentado numa mureta de pedra observando o pôr do sol com um olhar distante./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Nitori./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"O albino ficou corado, era a primeira vez no dia que Rin lhe dirigia sem um tom aborrecido, naquele momento, estando ali em um local sagrado e ao pôr do sol, o mais novo não pode deixar de agarrar aquela oportunidade que mais lhe lembrava uma cena perfeita de mangá romântico./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Senpai, desde o verão passado, eu tenho estado um pouco confuso sobre algo, algo relacionado com você e isso tem me deixado muito nervoso, mais ainda recentemente, o que eu quero lhe dizer é que... Eu.../p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Nitori.../p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Por favor, me deixe terminar! Desculpa, não queria falar assim, mas é que já faz alguns dias que isso se tornou sufocante... Rin-senpai, eu... Eu acho que amo você!/p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Por quê você teve que morrer assim, Nitori?/p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"O vento ficou mais forte antes de subitamente parar naquele instante./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"O albino só conseguiu gemer, não assimilou aquelas palavras de primeira, mas elas logo penetraram sua mente e, como flashs, ele lembrou-se daquilo, da praia, do seu corpo boiando em alto mar, dos salva vidas, de Rin sobre o seu corpo tentando reanimá-lo desesperadamente enquanto os oficiais diziam que já era tarde. Tudo lhe veio como um soco. Nitori se virou lentamente na direção para qual Rin estava de frente, o ruivo estava diante do seu túmulo cheio de flores, o nome Nitori Aiichiro gravado no mármore não lhe permitia negar os fatos./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Eu sinto muito... Sinto de verdade!/p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"Rin estava com a voz embargada, quase se entregando ao choro./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Não consegui te salvar... Me perdoe por não ter prestado atenção em você naquela hora, sei que só queria me mostrar o resultado do seu treino, mas eu... Não lhe dei atenção, optei por ficar com a Iwatobi! Me perdoe, Aiichiro!/p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Rin... _ Nitori conseguiu sorrir em meio as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelo rosto sem parar. _ Você notou.../p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"O sol cedeu seu lugar para as primeiras estrelas da noite, as sombras foram tomando conta do solo sagrado e os dois rapazes permaneciam naquele momento turbulento aonde, embora estivesse juntos, estavam separados./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Acho que no fim, eu não tinha nenhuma chance mesmo, senpai... _ As lagrimas não paravam, a voz tornava-se embargada demais, Nitori estava soluçando enquanto tentava falar para Rin que nem mesmo podia lhe ouvir. _ Mas eu estou feliz por, ao menos, poder ter te visto de novo, obrigado por tentar me salvar. Me perdoe por ter sempre te incomodado com as minhas manias e bobagens!/p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"Lentamente e de forma imperceptível, os pés de Nitori haviam se tornado translúcidos até que não pudessem mais ser vistos, não que alguém os visse antes, isso foi ocorrendo com todo o seu corpo aos poucos e quando se deu conta já não tinha nada abaixo do peito./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Senpai! _ Gemeu ao ver que estava sumindo, mas nenhuma reação do ruivo obteve, o que não lhe deixou tão entristecido quanto estava, já que não tinha mais nada á falar, sentia-se como se nada pudesse lhe perturbar mais./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Nitori... _ Rin soluçou ao se levantar da mureta, ele estava indo embora e aquilo deixou o albino com um aperto em seu já não pulsante - será que ainda o tinha? - coração./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Rin! _ Nitori tentou abraçar o ruivo antes que desaparece por completo, antes que pudesse faze-lo, ele sumiu e tudo que Rin percebeu daquilo foi a brisa e o arrepio repentino que surgiu atrás de si./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"Não entendia o porque, mas sentia que tinha conseguido algo que ansiava há tempo, algo que não pode confessar no momento certo fora respondido enfim. Antes de ir embora, Rin se virou para a lapide do albino, sentia que devia dizer aquilo, mesmo que já fosse tarde./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"_Nitori, te amo./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"E voltou pelo mesmo caminho que veio, precisava se preparar para o seu próximo torneio, não podia fraquejar pela sua equipe./p  
p style="border: 0px; color: #595959; font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: justify; line-height: 25px; text-indent: 40px; margin: 0px 0px 15px 0px;"E por Nitori também./p 


End file.
